La consapevolezza di un amore impossibile
by barbabella
Summary: Le circostanze che portano Elliot e Olivia alla consapevolezza del sentimento che provano l'uno verso l'altra
1. Chapter 1

Era seduta di fronte a lui ,come ogni giorno , da più di dieci anni; ma oggi lui sembrava diverso : non le aveva rivolto la parola per tutta la giornata e quelle poche volte che i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di lui , allontanava subito lo sguardo un po imbarazzato.  
>Non sapeva cosa aveva fatto per avere un comportamento così da lui. Di solito poteva essere arrabbiato , allora in quel caso cercava sempre di provocarla , ma questa volta era diverso.<br>-_ Ciao papà_  
>Elliot saltò a sentire la voce di suo figlio._E' successo qualcosa ?_ gli chiese mentre si alzò di scatto dalla sedia.<br>- No, sono venuto perché ho bisogno di parlare con...-  
>-Non puoi aspettare a stasera parliamo con più calma a casa- disse Elliot lanciando uno sguardo verso Olivia. Come al solito lei era molto discreta ed evitava di guardare per non intromettersi.<br>-Veramente io sono venuto per parlare con Olivia -  
>Solo allora Olivia alzò gli occhi dallo schermo del suo computer per guardare i due.<br>Dickie si avvicinò alla scrivania di Olivia e le chiese se potevano parlare da soli , Olivia annuì e gli fece segno di seguirla.  
>-Sono venuto per chiederti scusa ,non avrei mai dovuto farti quella domanda sono stato inopportuno-<br>L'imbarazzo nella voce del ragazzo le fece capire che era davvero dispiaciuto.  
>-La verità è che stavi mettendo in discussione il mio legame con il mio amico e allora ho cercato di metterti alla prova.-<br>-Non devi scusarti con me è normale eri preoccupato. Io però voglio assicurarti che fra me e tuo padre non c'è mai stato nulla. Lui ama tua madre e tutta la sua famiglia e non vi farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Io non potrei mai farlo.-  
>Olivia cercò di far capire a Dickie che non doveva dubitare del padre , già c'era Kathy a dubitare di la questione di Katleen si era convinta che fra Elliot e Olivia c'era che Elliot le avesse parlato ma lei lo aveva intuito dall'atteggiamento di Kathy nei suoi confronti.<br>Dopo un pò Dickie salutò Olivia con un abbracciò e tornò dal padre.

Era ormai tardi quando Elliot si alzò per prendere la sua giacca -Dai è ora di andare, vieni che ti accompagno a casa -le disse  
>-Non preoccuparti posso prendere un taxi ,vai a casa da tua moglie è tardi.-<br>- Davvero Olivia voglio accompagnarti , ho bisogno di parlarti.-  
>Durante tutto il tragitto verso la casa di Olivia nessuno dei due aprì bocca,<p>

E' mai andata a letto con un collega

Non faceva altro che pensare alla domanda che suo figlio le aveva fatto .Elliot non riusciva a spiegarsi perché Dickie avesse fatto una domanda del genere ,ma cosa più strana non riusciva a capire il perché da quel giorno non riusciva più a guardarla negli occhi.  
>Quando arrivò all'appartamento spense il motore ma non disse nulla.<br>-Vuoi salire per bere qualcosa o vuoi parlarmi in macchina?-  
>-Io volevo solo...sai per quello che ha detto Dickie...io...-cercò di dire ma era troppo difficile<br>-Non devi dire nulla ,ho già parlato con Dickie è tutto chiarito.-rispose Olivia e dopo ci fu di nuovo silenzio  
>-Perché hai mentito a mio figlio- disse Elliot senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Cosa?- chiese incredula.  
>-Tu gli hai risposto di no , perché?-<br>-Perché?Credi veramente che tuo figlio fosse interessato alla mia vita privata?Cosa credi che avrei ottenuto se avessi risposto di si?-  
>Olivia non poteva crederci era arrabbiato perché aveva mentito al figlio<br>-Se gli avessi detto di sì pensi che mi avrebbe creduto quando stamattina gli ho detto che fra di noi non c'è mai stato nulla?-  
>Elliot continuava a restare con la testa abbassata senza rispondere<br>-Ma tu da me cosa vuoi che spinga tua moglie a non fidarsi di me, di che lei creda che tu la tradisca con me.E' questo che vuoi?E rispondi.-quasi urlò  
>Elliot ormai era arrabbiato con Olivia per quello che aveva detto ma soprattutto con se stesso perché in fin dei conti lui riusciva a capire il perché della scelta di Olivia . Ma oramai era troppo tardi ,lui doveva sfogare la sua rabbia quindi si girò di scatto verso di lei e disse -Come osi pensare una cosa del generere? Non potrei mai farlo. Io amo mia moglie-<br>-Lo so no c'è bisogno di dirmelo, piuttosto dillo a lei che continua a dubitare di me.-e con un gesto rapido apre la porta e scende dall'auto.  
>-Aspetta Olivia io non volevo, mi disp...-<br>-Lascia perdere.- e se ne andò lasciandolo da solo.

Lui la guardò allontanarsi da lui forse aveva commesso il più grande sbaglio della sua vita. Sapeva che il giorno dopo Olivia doveva partire per un convegno e sarebbe tornata dopo una davvero in una situazione difficile : lei era arrabbiata con lui e non poteva chiarirsi prima di una settimana. 


	2. Il ritorno

Elliot era seduto alla sua scrivania fissando la sedia di fronte a lui :era vuota ormai da più di un era stata trattenuta a causa di un caso complicato e non l'aveva fu distratto dallo squillo del telefono di Fin e senza pensarci due volte rispose  
>-Unità vittime speciali-<br>-Elliot?-  
>-Olivia?- non poteva crederci era quanto tempo era in contatto con Fin?Perché non aveva chiamato lui il suo ancora arrabbiata.<br>-Scusa ho sbagliato numero-  
>-No hai telefonato Fin non me. La prossima volta se non vuoi avere brutte sorprese chiamalo sul cellulare così sei sicura che non risponda io.-<br>Olivia aveva capito che lo aveva ferito chiamando Fin e non lui , ma lei voleva evitare di parlare con lui a telefono perché non poteva guardarlo e capire se era ancora arrabbiato con lei.L'ultima volta avevano litigato.  
>-Elliot non volevo dire questo, e tu lo sai.-<br>-Io non so più niente di quello che ti riguarda.-  
>-Puoi avvisare Cragen che torno tra due giorni.-<br>- Si.-  
>-Stai bene?-<br>-Ti interessa sul serio?-  
>-Perché dici cosi?-<br>-Beh forse perché se io non avessi risposto al telefono di Fin non avremmo mai parlato.-  
>-Non fare così.-<br>-Così come?-poi dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò-Sai che ti dico ora devo andare ci sentiamo.-e riattaccò .

Erano trascorsi due giorni da quando aveva parlato con Elliot e lei non riusciva a dimenticare il tono della sua voce sembrava arrabbiato e triste allo stesso tempo :forse continuava ad avere problemi con sua moglie o forse semplicemente era infastidito da un caso difficile.  
>-Stai bene?-<br>L'uomo accanto a lei aveva percepito che qualcosa non questo ultimo mese Olivia aveva affrontato un caso difficile e si era rifugiata fra le sue braccia. Peter era un bravo ragazzo lo conosceva da molto tempo e aveva avuto con lui una piccola però per lui sembrava diverso le aveva detto di amarla.  
>-Olivia mi ascolti?Cos'è che ti preoccupa?-<br>-Scusami sto bene.-  
>-Hai parlato con lui?-<br>-No e non mi va di parlarne.-

Quando Olivia arrivò non c'era nessuno, le scrivanie erano tutte vuote allora si diresse nell'ufficio di Cragen.  
>La sua mano rimase a mezz'aria quando la porta si aprì all'improvviso e Elliot uscì: i loro occhi si incontrarono per un breve istante ma poi lui se ne andò.Dopo aver parlato con Cragen ,Olivia tornò alla sua scrivania e quello che vide la sconvolse:<br>Elliot e Peter stavano parlando come vecchi amici.  
>Durante il periodo che Olivia aveva trascorso con Peter ,Elliot non aveva fatto altro che mostrare il suo disappunto verso quell'uomo e ora invece sembrava andassero d accordo<br>-Ehi, Olivia stavo parlando con Elliot.-  
>-Si mi ha detto del vostro ritorno di fiamma.-<br>-Elliot io stavo per dirtelo.-  
>-Congratulazioni sono felice per te- disse ma Olivia sapeva che non era non avrebbe mai accettato con Peter.<br>-Non fare così sono stata impegnata e poi non potevo dirtelo per telefono.-  
>-Non devi scusarti con me in fondo non sono affari miei,io ho la mia famiglia a cui pensare non posso mica perdere tempo con queste cose- si pentì subito di quello che aveva detto.<br>Ecco ci risiamo aveva usato di nuovo la sua famiglia per ferirla come l'ultima volta che avevano parlato.  
>-Peter io non devo tornare a lavoro prima di domani abbiamo la serata libera.-disse Olivia decidendo di non far vedere quanto le parole di Elliot l'avevano ferito.<br>Non riusciva a capire il suo comportamento in fin dei conti in tutti questi anni lei non si era mai messa tra la sua famiglia tanto meno nel rapporto con sua moglie. L'ho aveva sempre rispettato.  
>Da quel giorno il loro rapporto cambiò:continuavano a lavorare come partner ma quando l'orario di lavoro era finito era come se non si conoscessero.<br>Ogni sera Peter veniva a prenderla :Elliot odiava quando lui la baciava e se ne andavano abbracciati: era davvero insopportabile.

Anche quest'anno come ogni anno nel mese di dicembre la polizia teneva una cerimonia per festeggiare tutti insieme il Natale.  
>Di solito lui e Olivia riuscivano ad evitare questo evento perché impegnati in un caso difficile.<br>Ora invece non c'era nessun caso da seguire ed è per questo che si trovava seduto ad un tavolo con i suoi colleghi e con sua moglie al suo fianco. Elliot si guardava intorno per cercare di vederla ma ancora doveva arrivare. Nell'ultimo periodo aveva cercato di colmare il vuoto del suo rapporto con Olivia con sua moglie ma non ci riusciva :ogni volta che abbracciava o baciava sua moglie si trovava a pensare se anche lei si trovava tra le braccia di un' cose peggiorarono quando una sera baciando sua moglie si ritrovò a pensare come sarebbe stato baciare Olivia Benson, il suo partner da una vita e questi pensieri lo sconvolsero. L'unica cosa che lo fecero calmare fu l'idea che anche se lui avrebbe pensato di fare qualcosa di sconveniente con  
>Olivia lei non l'avrebbe mai permesso.<br>Mentre stava pensando il suo cuore saltò un battito quando la vide entrare: era bellissima.

__  
> <p>


	3. Sono sola

Appena entrata nella sala non poté fare al meno di cercarlo con lo sguardo e ,come incontrò i suoi occhi, il suo cuore fece un salto:era stupendo in quell'abito, ma poi i suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla vista della donna al suo fianco.  
>Aveva sperato di poter chiarire la situazione con lui questa sera, ma solo ora si rendeva conto della presenza della moglie .<br>-Buonasera a tutti -disse Olivia quando si avvicinò al tavolo poi rivolgendosi a Kathy disse :- Ciao Kathy come va è da un po che non ci stanno i ragazzi.-  
>-Bene grazie per il pensiero-rispose Kathy<br>-Lui è Peter lei è Kathy la moglie di Elliot.-  
>-Piacere di conoscerla. Ehi Stabler hai una moglie così bella e la nascondi?-disse Peter scherzosamente.<br>In quell'istante i due si scambiarono uno sguardo e entrambi lessero il disagio dell'altro  
>-Tesoro stai bene? Sembri assente.-disse Kathy percependo qualcosa di strano.<br>Come faceva a spiegare alla moglie che oramai non era più in grado di trattenere quello che provava per la donna che ogni giorno aveva di poteva spiegare che aveva una voglia matta di staccare quella mano che era appoggiata sul suo fianco in modo possessivo  
>-Niente, sto bene-<br>Durante tutta la serata Elliot non poteva fare al meno di fissare i due ballare: lui la stringeva così forte e lei sembrava esserne felice poi alla fine di ogni ballo lui la baciava.  
>Olivia dal canto suo aveva guardato Elliot tutta la sera parlare con la moglie in un modo così dolce che le faceva male il cuore vedendoli così non riusciva a capire il perché Kathy fosse così gelosa di fondo al suo cuore sperava che la gelosia di Kathy avesse qualcosa di fondato.<br>La serata proseguì senza intoppi fino a quando ritornando dalla pista da ballo Olivia accusò un dolore alla spalla-E' ritornato il dolore-chiese Peter preoccupato.  
>-Non ti preoccupare non è niente passerà-<br>-Ehi Olivia cos'è successo il tuo uomo ti fa fare giochetti pericolosi?-disse Munch.A quella battuta tutti rimasero un po scioccati :Elliot scattò con lo sguardo per vedere la reazione di Olivia dai suoi occhi avrebbe capito se Munch avesse ragione oppure no.  
>-Non essere stupido Munch tu e le tue strane idee.E' solo uno strappo muscolare basterà un massaggio.-<br>-Si hai ragione Olivia anche a me è successo e Elliot ha provveduto a farmi il massaggio-rispose Kathy con l'intento di alleggerire la situazione anche se non aveva fatto altro che peggiorarla  
>-Allora Stabler cosa aspetti fai un massaggio al tuo partner ora o mai più.-disse Munch<br>-Piantala-risposero entrambi  
>-Forse è meglio se io e te andiamo a farci un giro.-disse Fin.<br>Man mano, non si sa come, i due rimasero da soli :erano entrambi a disagio il silenzio fra loro non era mai stato così pesante.  
>All'improvviso Elliot si alza dal suo posto,prende uno sgabello e si siede dietro ad Olivia<br>-Che vuoi fare?-chiese Olivia in tono allarmato  
>-Shhhh!Rilassati- e così dicendo inizia a massaggiarle le spalle.<br>Il solo tocco delle sue mani provocò numerose sensazioni in entrambi:non si erano mai toccati in quel modo e anche se sapeva che era pericoloso non riusciva a staccarsi.  
>Piano piano le sue mani salirono al collo Olivia distinto abbassò la testa in avanti :il suo tocco la fece rabbrividire<br>-Hai freddo?-Ma lei non rispose non era in grado di parlare.  
>Questo era il loro momento più intimo e ironia del caso erano circondati da tutto il distretto e non solo.<br>-Dimmi la verità, Munch ha ragione?-  
>-Non sono affari tuoi.-<br>Elliot allora si abbassò fino a sfiorare il suo orecchio con la bocca e disse -Allora Benson non credevo che ti piacesse fare certe cose.-  
>-Vuoi dire che tu con tua moglie non lo hai mai fatto?-<br>-Non dico questo certo io non la faccio male-continuò a sussurrarle nell'orecchio  
>-Elliot-disse Olivia incapace di resistere al suo tocco<br>-Dimmi la verità,devo saperlo per favore Olivia.-  
>-Smettila Elliot per favore fermati ci possono vedere.-<br>-Rispondi alla mia domanda.-  
>-Elliot basta non toccarmi ricordati che c'è tua moglie.-La sola parola moglie fu come una doccia fredda per Elliot,aveva quasi dimenticato che sua moglie era lì.Subito si stacco da lei e arrabbiato disse :<br>-Dannazione Olivia perché fai così?.-  
>-Così come?-<br>-Perché parli sempre di lei nei momenti meno opportuni.-  
>-Perché lei esiste Elliot,lei c'è sempre stata in tutti questi anni e non sarebbe giusto e tu lo sai.-rispose Olivia con tristezza<br>Lei aveva ragione in tutti questi anni se era riuscito a stare lontano da Olivia era semplicemente perché lui era sposato e non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che rovinasse il suo matrimonio.

Dopo quello che era successo con Elliot, Olivia aveva come un senso di vuoto :aveva finalmente capito che aveva bisogno di lui per sentirsi completa e questa consapevolezza la faceva sentire sola perché in fin dei conti sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato suo. Una lacrime ribelle scese sul suo viso  
>-Che ci fai tutta sola qui fuori?.-Al suono della sua voce Olivia scattò per incontrare i suoi occhi ma si pentì subito<br>-Ma tu stai piangendo?Cosa è successo ? E' Peter che ti fa piangere?-  
>-Non è niente sto bene.-<br>-Non mentirmi -  
>-Stavo solo pensando che in realtà io sono sola non ho nessuno Elliot-<br>-Perché parli così hai litigato con Peter ?-  
>-No-in quel momento arrivò Kathy che disse -Elliot possiamo andare? Eli sta piangendo ci vuole a casa.-<br>-Ma io -  
>-Vai no ti preoccupare starò bene.-disse Olivia senza guardare nessuno dei due<br>-Allora ciao Olivia-disse Kathy  
>-Notte Kathy-rispose Olivia ,Elliot non disse niente semplicemente accarezzò debolmente il suo braccio.<p>

Anche Olivia aveva chiesto a Peter di tornare a casa e adesso era all'ingresso aspettandolo con l'auto  
>-Elliot sei ancora qui?-<br>-Kathy ha dimenticato una cosa.- dopo un po di silenzio Elliot disse  
>-Io voglio aiutarti dimmi cosa posso fare.-<br>-Non puoi fare niente ho detto che starò bene.-  
>-Olivia è mio compito aiutarti .Dimmi cosa posso fare.-<br>Olivia lo stava fissando negli occhi e la sua sincerità era disarmante così senza pensarci due volte rispose  
>-Lascia tua moglie e vieni a casa con me.-<br> 


	4. Ossessione

Lascia tua moglie e vieni a casa con me  
>Lascia tua moglie e vieni a casa con me<br>Da quella notte Elliot non faceva altro che pensare alle sue aveva avuto l'occasione per parlarne con lei.  
>Non riusciva a capire il perché di quelle parole:forse anche lei sentiva le stesse cose, forse anche lei aveva bisogno di lui come lui di pensieri lo stavano facendo impazzire<br>-Elliot stai bene? Ti vedo strano è successo qualcosa?-chiese Kathy  
>-Sto bene.-rispose Elliot secco<br>-Ne sei sicuro ?...Ne hai parlato con lei?-  
>-Lei?...Chi?-<br>-Olivia.-  
>-Che c'entra Olivia adesso?-<br>-Bé visto che delle tue cose ne parli più con lei che con me...-disse Kathy arrabbiata  
>-Guarda Kathy stasera non sono in vena se vuoi riaprire ancora questo discorso fallo da sola io vado a dormire.-e salì in camera.<p>-Benson-<br>-Olivia, ciao sono Kathy-  
>-Kathy è successo qualcosa?Elliot sta tornando, è andato via da poco.-<br>-Volevo chiederti una cosa?-  
>-Cosa.-<br>-Elliot è strano in questo periodo, non l'ho mai visto così,tu per caso sai qualcosa?-  
>-Senti Kathy io..<br>-No Olivia, non hai capito, io non voglio sapere cosa è successo, mi basta sapere che tu sai cosa c'è che non va e puoi sai lui con me non costa molto chiedertelo e tu lo sai.-  
>-Le cose fra me e lui sono un po cambiate ma vedrò cosa posso fare.-<br>-Grazie.-  
>Dopo pochi istanti il telefono di Olivia squillò di nuovo<br>-Benson. Si arrivo subito.-

Quando Olivia entrò nel bar lo riconobbe subito: era seduto al bancone con un bicchiere vuoto in mano.  
>Si avvicinò e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla. Lui si girò di scattò e disse -Che ci fai qui?.-<br>-Mi ha chiamata il barista ha preso il mio numero dal tuo cellulare ha creduto che fossi tua moglie.-  
>-Mi fai compagnia?.-<br>- E' meglio andare a casa Elliot sei ubriaco.  
>-Come lo spieghiamo a Kathy?-chiese lui<br>-Non deve saperlo ti porto a casa mia.-  
>-Olivia non devi fare questo per me.-<br>-Shhhh io poi non lo faccio per te pensa ai tuoi figli cosa penserebbero se ti vedessero in questo stato?.  
>Elliot non rispose ma in fondo si vergognò di quello che aveva fatto: aveva dato sfogo ai suoi problemi di cuore dimenticandosi della sua famiglia. Ed ora eccolo qui nell'auto accanto alla donna che aveva causato tutto Benson la donna che aveva messo in agitazione la sua mente e soprattutto il suo cuore. La donna che non avrebbe mai potuto avere perché lui era sposato e come se non bastasse lei adesso aveva un altro accanto a lei<br>-Peter accetterà quello che stai facendo?- -Che c'entra Peter adesso?-  
>-Lui è d accordo se io vengo nel tuo appartamento?-chiese Elliot titubante sembrava più vulnerabile tutta colpa dell'alcool.<br>-Tu non devi preoccuparti di niente,e poi lui non c'è.-  
>Quando arrivarono al suo appartamento Olivia lo aiutò a sedersi sul divano perché lui non si reggeva in piedi<br>-Aspettami qui io vado a cambiarmi .-disse Olivia e andò in camera sua chiudendosi la porta alle spalle  
>Dopo alcuni minuti Olivia uscì dalla sua camera ma Elliot non era in sentì dei rumori dalla cucina e andò a controllare :trovò Elliot che beveva una birra.<br>-Ma non ne hai abbastanza-disse mentre si avvicinava al lavandino  
>-Ne vuoi un po-disse Elliot porgendole la sua bottiglia<br>Olivia allontanò la bottiglia con disgusto e disse-Smettila Elliot puzzi di alcool.-poi gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani.  
>Elliot era davvero arrabbiato-Ma chi ti credi di essere?-<br>-Io sono solo quella che ti ha evitato di essere arrestato per ubriachezza e ora se non ti dispiace io andrei a dormire tu puoi restare sul divano fino a quando non ti sarà passata la sbornia.-disse e si diresse fuori dalla cucina ma Elliot la afferrò per un braccio e la bloccò vicino al frigo  
>-Che stai facendo?-chiese Olivia<br>-Ti faccio schifo vero?-disse mentre continuava a stringere forte i suoi polsi  
>-Elliot smettila!-<br>-Ammettilo che avresti voluto essere con qualcun'altro in questo momento.-disse lui con rabbia  
>-Elliot perché sei così ti ha spinto a ridurti così.-I loro occhi si incontrarono e Olivia vide la rabbia che continuava a crescere in lui<br>-Parla con me Elliot io voglio aiutarti.-disse piano con l'intento di farlo il suo intento fallì miseramente .Le sue parole non avevano fatto altro che farlo arrabbiare di più.  
>-Vuoi aiutarmi ? E dimmi come puoi farlo se sei tu la causa di tutto questo?-<br>-Cosa stai dicendo?-chiese terrorizzata .Come poteva essere lei la causa di tanto dolore  
>-Perché mi hai chiesto di lasciarla per stare con te?Eh!Allora cosa mi rispondi cara la mia Olivia Benson?-disse Elliot avvicinando sempre più il suo viso a quello di Olivia. <p>


	5. Consapevolezza

Olivia non poteva credere alle sue orecchie lui era li a pochi centimetri da lei accusandola di avergli causato tanto poteva fare per uscire da questa aveva detto quella frase perché desiderava veramente che accadesse, ma come poteva spiegarglielo?. Mentre cercò una scusa credibile vide il viso di Elliot impallidire, poi lui di scattò si allontanò e corse in bagno.  
>Quando Olivia lo raggiunse lo trovò accovacciato a terra mentre vomitava Le faceva male vederlo così:ma come faceva a dirgli che si era innamorato di sposato e aveva cinque figli, non poteva farlo.<br>-Ti senti meglio?-chiese sedendosi sul bordo della vasca  
>-Tu cosa credi?-disse Elliot<br>-E' meglio se vai a stenderti un po sul divano, ti preparo un caffè.-  
>-Ora voglio solo stare fermo e sperare che questo mal di testa passi.-disse Elliot appoggiando la sua testa sulle gambe di Olivia e chiudendo gli occhi.<br>Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni minuti poi Olivia decise che era meglio per lui di riposare un po  
>-Dai Elliot andiamo di la ti aiuto io.-<br>-Scusa per prima non volevo farti male.-  
>-Ma a cosa ti riferisci?.-<br>-Al polso ...sono stato duro.-disse imbarazzato-Non volevo è solo che...io...-  
>-Dai alzati o ti lascerò passare la notte a terra.-<br>Olivia lo aiutò a sistemarsi sul divano e poi lo lasciò riposare,si chiuse in camera sua mentre pensava a tutto quello che era successo:finalmente capì che forse anche lui provava dei sentimenti per lei altrimenti perché l'aveva toccata in quel modo alla cena e perché era così sconvolto dalla sua richiesta.  
>Questa nuova idea la rese felice da un lato e allo stesso tempo era terrorizzata che lui potesse decidere di non poter più lavorare con lei e così lo avrebbe perso per questi pensieri si addormentò<p>Il suono di un telefono la fece svegliare un paio d'ore dopo:era il telefono di Elliot che squillava in prese per controllare se fosse Cragen ma era sua moglie<br>-Elliot svegliati è tardi! Elliot!.-disse scuotendolo leggermente sulla spalla  
>-Olivia sei tu?-disse senza aprire gli occhi non sapeva se stesse sognando oppure no<br>-Si sono io chi dovrei essere?Stai dormendo sul mio divano.-  
>Quando aprì gli occhi si ricordò di quello che era successo la sera prima, poi la guardò negli occhi e disse -Scusa credevo di sognare.-<br>-Perché tu mi sogni?-chiese incredula,ma Elliot decise di non risponderla  
>-Ma che ora è?-<br>-E' tardi, perché non chiami tua moglie sarà tuo telefono ha squillato già tante volte.-disse Olivia  
>Elliot si limitò ad annuire anche se non aveva una gran voglia di sentire sua sapeva cosa dirle,non le aveva mai mentito,ma questa volta doveva farlo anche perché non poteva mai dirle dove si trovasse realmente in questo momento nel cuore della notte.<br>Olivia prese il telefono di Elliot e glielo passò poi si alzò e disse-Ti lascio da solo.-  
>Ma Elliot l'afferrò per la mano e la fece sedere di nuovo accanto a lui -Resta-<p>

-Pronto-  
>-Kathy, sono io?-<br>-Elliot ma dove eri finito?Ti ho chiamato sul cellulare,stai bene? Ero preoccupata.-disse Kathy con voce allarmata  
>-Lo so scusa sono stato impegnato in un interrogatorio non avevo il telefono con me.I bambini stanno bene?-<br>-Si, sei solo?-chiese Kathy anche se conosceva già la risposta  
>-No dovresti saperlo.-rispose Elliot infastidito dalla domanda della moglie<br>-C'è lei con te?-  
>-Si-rispose Elliot guardando non riusciva a sentire quello che diceva Kathy ma capì che stava parlando di lei.<br>-Come al solito.-sussurrò Kathy  
>-Non incominciare con questa storia sai...-<br>-A che ora torni?-lo interruppe bruscamente  
>-Non lo so-<br>-Bene allora ci sentiamo,ti amo.-  
>Ecco l'aveva detto e adesso cosa doveva fare:se non rispondeva sua moglie si sarebbe insospettita e se rispondeva faceva del male a Olivia .Ma perché le aveva chiesto di restare lì<br>-Anch'io.-sussurrò e riattaccò  
>-Era arrabbiata?-chiese Olivia<br>-Lei odia il mio lavoro.-  
>-Elliot lei ti ama e si preoccupa per te.-disse un po di silenzio riprese a parlare -Sai oggi mi ha chiamato mi ha chiesto di starti vicino perché eri strano.-disse senza guardarlo negli occhi.<br>-E tu? Cosa hai detto?-chiese Elliot  
>-Beh vedi... io... non sapevo che...-Olivia non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste -Le ho detto che ti avrei aiutato.-<br>-Allora perché non lo fai?-  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?-chiese sospettosa<br>-Perché non mi aiuti rispondendo alla mia domanda di prima.-  
>-Elliot cosa vuoi che ti dica ,avevo bevuto non so neanche io perché ti ho detto quella cosa.-disse Olivia abbassando lo sguardo<br>-Dai Olivia inventane un'altra. Siamo partner da più di dieci anni,io ti conosco e ti posso assicurare che non eri ubriaca.-la sua voce era bassa e calma sembrava quasi che la stesse supplicando di essere sincera.  
>-Elliot non farlo.-<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Non obbligarmi a dirtelo.-sussurrò mentre cercava di non piangere.<br>Non sapeva il perché ma era spaventata dalla situazione :era sicura che se gli avesse confessato di amarlo lui l'avrebbe lasciata da sola e non solo questa sera ma per sempre.  
>-Io ho solo bisogno di bisogno di sapere che non sono l'unico.-<br>Lei continuava a scuotere la testa per dire no -Non avere paura Olivia.-  
>-Tu non capisci Elliot tu sei la persona più importante della mia vita ...-disse mentre le lacrime scendevano incontrollate dagli piangere Elliot,senza preavviso,l'afferrò e la strinse in un caldo abbraccio -Shhhh non piangere,mi fa male vederti così-le sussurrò nell'orecchio<br>-Io non posso perderti,Elliot-disse e incominciò a singhiozzare.  
>Elliot non l'aveva mai vista così,lei cercava sempre di non farsi vedere invece singhiozzava tra le sue braccia per di più per colpa sua.<br>-Scusami io non volevo farti del un egoista, ho pensato solo ai miei sentimenti.-disse Elliot mentre Olivia cominciava a calmarsi.  
>Olivia si stacca un po da lui per guardarlo negli occhi: stava 'istante in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono entrambi capirono che ciò che li lega è amore. -Mi dispiace.-sussurrò Elliot.<br>Olivia gli accarezzò la guancia asciugandogli una lacrima -Lo so basta che mi prometti che resterai sempre al mio so che non la puoi lasciare ,non te lo chiederei mai ,ti chiedo solo di continuare ad essere il mio amico.-  
>Elliot annui -Io ho bisogno di te lo sai vero?-le disse<br>-Ed io ho bisogno di te -rispose Olivia.  
>In quel momento Elliot avrebbe voluto tanto baciarla e stringerla forte a sé ,ma sarebbe stato peggio quello che si erano detti non avevano fatto altro che affermare che per il loro amore non ci sarebbe stato mai un lieto fine.<br>Lui aveva sua moglie con i suoi figli mentre Olivia aveva Peter nel suo futuro.  
>Dopo quasi un'ora quando entrambi si erano calmati capirono che era giunto il momento di tornare alla realtà e di mettere da parte i loro sentimenti.<br>-Allora ci vediamo al lavoro-disse Elliot mentre tornava a casa  
>-A domani.-rispose Olivia<p>

FINE 


End file.
